Media-on-Demand (MoD), and in particular Video-on-Demand (VoD), is becoming a popular digital network application. One highly scalable scheme known for facilitating MoD and VoD, and reducing the cost of MoD and VoD especially for popular media objects, is called periodic broadcast. In this scheme, media objects are broadcast periodically, and multiple users are served via one single transmission, thus substantially reducing the bandwidth requirements for the most frequently requested media objects. Most current periodic broadcast schemes assume Constant-Bit-Rate (CBR) encoded media objects rather than Variable-Bit-Rate (VBR) encoded media objects. This is despite the fact that, for the same video and the same desired image quality, CBR encoding requires twice or more bandwidth than that required for VBR encoding. However, the few existing proposals that support the bandwidth-efficient family of VBR encoded media objects suffer from data loss because they allow the aggregate traffic of the simultaneously-transmitted segments of the media contents to exceed the broadcast link capacity. Accordingly, there are no existing schemes that can provide lossless delivery of media content while guaranteeing a minimum latency and quality of service, while also allowing bandwidth requirements on both the sending and receiving ends to be easily designed.